An organic light-emitting element includes an anode and a cathode, and an organic compound layer between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting element emits light by recombination of holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode in a luminescent layer that is a type of the organic compound layer. Recent significant advances in development of organic light-emitting elements have been achieving thin, lightweight light-emitting devices that can emit a variety of emission wavelengths and respond rapidly at a low driving voltage.
In order to reduce the driving voltage of an organic light-emitting element, it is effective to improve the electron injectability of the organic light-emitting element. PTLs 1 and 2 each disclose a technique using a metal for improving the electron injectability.
NPLs 1, 2 and 3 disclose synthesizing processes of compounds expressed by the following General Formulas 1-A, 1-B and 1-C. Unfortunately, these compounds are unstable and easily oxidized in the air. In addition, these compounds have not been described as compounds used in organic electronic elements.
